madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: Plush and Cover/Transcript
(To view the episode summary page, Click here) 'Scene I: Lemur Habitat' King Julien wakes up and yarns, then scratches himself and looks around his habitat. Then saw Mort walk by. King Julien: Hmm? Huh? Mort passes him again. Mort pops his head over the wall behind him. Julien gasps. Then Mort starts popping all around him. King Julien: Mort? Is that... Are you... But, how are all of these Morts... Help! He runs over to Maurice. King Julien: Maurice, there are Morts here, there, and everywhere! I must be dreaming the most horrible dream inside my head! Quick, pinch me, now bite me, now slap my face and spank my right buttock. He closes his eyes and then opens them again. King Julien: (slapping his face) Am I awake yet? Maurice brings out a Mort plush toy. Maurice: They're the new stuffed Mort dolls from the zoo gift shop, and the kids just love them. Showing kids around the place holding Mort plush toys in their hands. King Julien picks up a Mort doll and starts swinging it around him. King Julien: Meh. Just look at this silly Mort doll thing. It is the most ugliest and the most stupidest... Maurice: (interrupting) Uh, that's actually the real Mort. King Julien hangs him upside down, then pokes Mort's stomach which makes Mort fart. Mort: Hi, it's me. Julien: Ughh. Then he drops Mort in disgust. Then Mort hits the ground. Mort: Ow! 'Scene II: Zoovenier Gift Shop' The penguins, the lemurs (with an angry Julien), the chimpanzees, and Marlene were listening to Mason talk about news. Mason: Very well, onto new business. Please refrain from yanking the hats off of visitors when they stroll pass your habitats. There are legal issues and more importantly it's just plain rude. Phil used sign-language to Mason. Mason: And of course we can still fling poo at them. That's tradition. Phil & Mason smile at each other. Skipper and Marlene walk over to jealous Julien.. Marlene: Those new Mort dolls sure are cute. Skipper: I would go so far as to call them downright adorable, Marlene. They smile at each other. Suddenly, Mort flings off a bunch of Mort dolls on a shelf which surprises Julien. Mort: (Giggles) The more of me, the merrier! Yippe! Mort dives into a barrel of Mort dolls and happily plays in it. Marlene jumps up to Julien, with a Julien doll, noticing that Julien was angry. Marlene: Come on, cheer up, at least you have a toy. The last shipment of otter dolls was sent back to the factory. Julien suddenly became happier. Julien: Ayayay, sent back you are saying? Marlene: Well, they did have a few... Marlene brings out an otter doll. Marlene: ...I don't know, minor defects. Then the otter doll's head pops off and hit's Mort in the head making him fall back into the barrel. Julien: Defects... Hmm. Now there is an idea. 'Scene III: The Zoo' An angry mob was at the front of the Zoovenier Gift Shop. Skipper was looking at them through the binoculars. 'Scene IV: Penguin Habitat' Skipper and Rico are outside and then Marlene shows up. Marlene: Hey, what's up with the commotion? Skipper: Unknown, I'm gonna have to wait for my away team to report before declaring... (Zoom in on Skipper's face.) ...def-con red. Marlene: Uh-huh. Real quick; what exactly is a "def-con red"? Skipper: Classified! Just hope you never live to see one sister. Kowalski and Private open the security hatch. Kowalski: Skipper, reports indicate that the new Mort plushes are tainted with some sort of toxic substance. Private: They're recalling the whole inventory back to the factory. Marlene: (suspicious) A factory recall. Wait a second. Private: Uh-oh, it's Alice! They all quickly line up in a row. Then Alice shows up moving boxes of Mort plush dolls. Alice: No wonder they're sending these things back. P.U.! Marlene quickly dives into the water. Then Alice looks at the penguins mysteriously and then continues on. Private: Skipper, look! Private points to Mort running after the boxes of Mort dolls. Mort: No! That's me in there! I like me! Bring me back! I fall! Mort dives into a box. Skipper: Sad eyes! Mort pops out of the Mort plush toys. Mort: Phew, why do the other me's stink? Suddenly, Alice stapled the box leaving Mort stuck in there. 'Scene V: Lemur Habitat' Julien is lying on his chair, feeling pleased of what he done. Then, Marlene shows up and points her finger at him. Marlene: It was YOU, wasn't it?! Julien: (trying to be not guilty) No! Of course not! How daring of you! Wait. What do you mean? The penguins arrived on the scene. Skipper: What did you do to those Mort dolls? Julien: I am certain I must not have the slightly, foggiest idea of what you are speaking of. Julien has a flashback of himself pushing a box of Mort dolls over the wall next to the skunk habitat. He opens the box, chuckles, and throws the dolls down at the skunks. Julien: Oh, yes. Have at them, my foul black and white friends! Yes! Spray away! You there! Go! GO! Eh, you missed a spot. He laughs maniacally. He is still laughing maniacally, then stops and turns to see the penguins and Marlene, who are glancing looks at him. Julien: Fine. I was maybe responsible, in a way that's not my fault, for the recalling of the annoying Mort dolls. Who is caring? Skipper: Mort! Marlene: The real Mort! The one that was taken along with his stuffed toys. Maurice: Huh? Maurice gasps then turned to Julien angrily, same with the penguins and Marlene. Julien laughs. Julien: Stop. Stop with the being so ridiculous. Julien shows Mort.) Julien: The real Mort is right here safe and soundly. Julien pats Mort's head.) Julien: Isn't that right, Mort? The head pops out. Julien holds his nose Julien: Well, can't we just keep this one instead? Marlene: Somebody has to go after him. Skipper: Don't worry; this is what we do. The penguins and Marlene leave. Maurice turns to Julien, looking at him crossly. Then, Julien feels upset. Julien: Oh, Maurice, what have I done? I already missed having that annoying Mort around so that I can hate him! 'Scene VI: Penguin HQ' Kowalski uses a plunger as a control stick to move around the picture of two men carrying a box. The picture zooms in to see the address on the box. Kowalski: We have a confirm address on the target, Skipper. Skipper: Now some transport. 'Scene VII: Alice's Office' Alice is talking on the walkie-talkie. While she was talking, Private and Kowalski grab a pile of paper, a box, and a pencil. Alice: (impatient and angry) I told Harry to his face that I'm going to write him up the next time he's late. Hey, I know everything that goes on around here. EVERYTHING!! 'Scene VIII: Midtown' The penguins with the box, sneaked over to a mailbox and jumped inside. Inside the mailbox, only their eyes can be seen. Skipper: Kowalski, report. Kowalski: It's dark. Skipper: I concur. Rico, weapons checked. Rico: Uh-huh. (spat out 3 unknown weapons.) Skipper: Outstanding! Private, sound-off. Private: Are... are we there yet? Skipper: Not yet, Private. Wait for it. Wait for it. And... move out, now! The penguins popped out of the box and stood in their fighting positions. Well, unfortunately, they're in Midtown still. Skipper: Right. Back in the box. 'Scene IX: Chimpanzee Habitat' Marlene walks over to Mason and Phil at there home. Marlene: 'Any word on the rescue? '''Mason: '''Yes, we have a delivery confirmation. ''Phil takes a paper and reads it with Mason interpreting Phil's sign language. '''Mason: Skipper and company were delivered to the factory at exactly 7:30 a.m., eastern standard time. Signed for by a C.W. Smith. 'Scene X: Toy Factory (Penguins)' A card shows the C.W. Smith work badge which zones out with C.W. Smith unconscious with Rico laughing next to him happily. Skipper: Rico! Get him out of sight. Rico drags C.W. Smith away. Skipper: Kowalski, did you by-pass the security scanner yet? Kowalski was siting on a photo copier taking a good look at it and Private was standing on a crate. Kowalski: I can't seem to crack the retinal scrambling code. Kowalski accidentally activated the photo copier which started taking pictures of Kowalski's buttock. Skipper: Keep at it; Mort's here somewhere, and he's counting on us! 'Scene XI: Toy Factory (elsewhere)' A factory worker dumped a pile of Mort dolls onto the assembly line an activated it. Then Mort dolls move along in the assembly line. Mort pops out of a Mort doll pile and takes a deep breath. Mort was relieved and starts looking around and wondering where he is. Mort: Huh? 'Scene XII: Toy Factory (Penguins)' The photocopier was still taking pictures, but now with three buttocks. Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico were sitting on the picture scanner and Kowalski was looking at one of the pictures. Skipper: Switching to co-late on my mark. 5...4...3... Suddenly, Skipper hears a banging and popping noise and looks to where the sounds coming from. It was in a crate where Private was standing on. Private falls off and runs for cover. Skipper: Evasive action! Do you have enemy movement? Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico take defensive positions. Private's hiding behind a crate. Private: Skipper, we're taking fire! Skipper: We're also giving some, right Rico? Rico nods and then regurgitates a flamethrower and then fires a flame at the target. Skipper, Kowalski, and Private were hiding behind the crate with Rico prepared for the enemy. Skipper: Steady boys. Stand by to toast this marshmallow! The box opens and appears to be Julien lying on a lounge chair as bubble wrap with popcorn his hand. Julien: Ha, ha. Popcorn anyone? It's fresh! Private: Julien? Kowalski: How did he get here? Julien jumps out of his lounge chair and drops the popcorn. Julien: Oh, I sent myself super platinum premiere overnight express. This is how a king is to be rolling. Skipper: But you're the reason Mort's here in the first place. Julien: Which is why I must lend my kingly cleverness to help. So, who enjoys the honor of carrying my luggage? He shows his big pile of luggage. Skipper: Rico, stamp his royal highness, return to sender. Rico smiles maniacally, walks over to Julien evily and in a blackout, a tape sound is heard and is showing Julien tied up, upside down. Julien: Okay, you win. Forget the luggage. Rico was happy and had duck tape in his hand to stamp Julien. Kowalski: Skipper, we could use an extra set of eyes to cover our left flank. Skipper looks at Rico and Rico nods. Rico: Uh-huh. Skipper: (Sighs) All right, Ringtail. You're in. Julien: Ooh, ooh, ooh, Ringtail. Is this my codename? 'Scene XIII: Toy Factory (Later)' A worker walked by. Skipper pops out behind the wall, looks around, and signals the others. Kowalski, Rico, and Private slide in various directions and split up. Skipper turns to see Julien still there, who waves to him. Skipper slaps at him and moves his flipper, for Julien to move. Julien doesn't get it. Skipper doesn't again; still Julien doesn't understand. He did it again; not understanding. Again; no response. Again; Julien is confused. Skipper: SWEET MOTHER MACARTHUR! WOULD YOU JUST TAKE A LOOK-OUT POSITION?! Julien: Why did you not just say so? He walks, humming, and Skipper looks at him angrily. 'Scene XIV: Toy Factory (Mort)' Mort is on the conveyor belt with the dolls, looking around in awe. Machine Voice: Dissected items scheduled for immediate destruction. The Mort dolls fall off the conveyor belt into a chomping device, shredding them. Mort: (screams and runs) Somebody help me!! Scene XV: Toy Factory (Penguins) Meanwhile, Skipper slides ahead past Julien, who's on a conveyor belt, looking at Julien dolls. He grabs one. Julien: Ooh. (displeased) Oh no. This crown is all wrong. My noble kingly nose is looking to big here! He throws it away on a gear, who is squeezing it. Julien: Where is the quantity controlling in this dump?! While Julien is searching, the gears squeezed the toy and stops. An alarm is heard. Kowalski, Private, and Rico turned and ducked behind. The humans run up to the conveyor belt. Julien, who doesn't know someone's behind him, is still going through the pile. Skipper pushes him into a box. The humans run. Skipper and Julien popped out; Skipper, angry, has foams on him. Julien: What? Skipper: You are now officially a hazard to this operation. Suddenly, Mort's screams are heard. Skipper shakes the foam off. Skipper: Double-time it, boys. And just... Just stand out of sight, Ringtail. He pushes him back in and hops out. Julien looks ahead. Scene XVI: Toy Factory (Mort) Mort is still running on the conveyor belt, dodging the toys, trying to escape. The penguins swing on a claw and jumped off. Kowalski lands on the control switch machine and Skipper, Rico, and Private land on the conveyor belt. Skipper picks up Mort. Skipper: Kowalski, hit the kill switch. Kowalski looks and presses a yellow button, which activates a slapper. It slaps the Mort dolls, making them into a square. Skipper: KILL THE HIT SWITCH! Kowalski waddles on the machine, pushing buttons. The slapper hits Skipper. He comes out dazed. Skipper: Switch the kill hit! Kowalski still waddles on the machine. A crusher stomps on the belt. Private, Skipper, Mort, and Rico are nearing for it, but Kowalski pulls a lever, slowing down the crusher. Machine Voice: Danger. Danger. Danger. They are relieved, but they see a pendulum swinging. They screamed. A buzz-saw falls down. The crusher stomps. The pendulum swings. The buzz-saw falls. Private: Skipper! Skipper, holding Mort, Rico, and Private dodging the obstacles. Skipper: What kind of sick and twisted toy factory is this?! Kowalski pulls a panel to reveal a set of buttons. Kowalski: Hang on. I'm going to bypass the central wire thing-a-ma-jiggie! Kowalski accidentally steps on the conveyor belt and slams into Skipper and Mort. Rico and Private are pushed by the dolls. Skipper, Kowalski, and Mort are near the end. Skipper and Mort fall off, but Skipper grabs the edge and Mort holds onto him. He sees the shredder, whimpers, and climbs up to Skipper's head. Kowalski falls off, but grabs onto Skipper's foot and launches himself up, grabbing the edge. They see the Mort dolls fall off into the shredder. The destroyed dolls are flung into a pot of lava and explodes. Mort whimpers. Private and Rico are nearing the end. Kowalski grabs Private's flipper and Skipper grabs Rico's foot, who was nearly chomped. Skipper: Rico, surprise me. Rico coughed up a cinder block, which fell and destroyed the shredder. Sparks flew. The gears stopped and springed off, hitting the conveyor belt, launching the penguins and Mort. Skipper: Last words, anyone? They looked at each other, hold onto each other, screaming, falling down to the pot of lava. Then, a rope wraps around them and are carried off. Julien: Ringtail to the rescue! Skipper: Ringtail! Julien swinging on the crane, holding the rope. Julien: No need to drop to your knees to thank and worship me. Julien hits the wall. The penguins and Mort hit the wall. Julien falls off, holding the rope, and the penguins and Mort followed the fall, through a chute, that had toys on the top. They screamed and fall into a box of toys. They popped out. Mort is on Skipper. Mort: Whee! We're saved! We're.. A worker closes the box and put a stamp, that is going to the Central Park Zoo. Scene XVII: The Central Park Zoo at the Zoovenir Shop The chimps are sitting on a box. Marlene and Maurice await for news. Mason: And so, as of tonight, there's been no word from the penguins or Julien, consenting their valiant efforts to rescue Mort. (sadly) I'm afraid we'll have to assume the worst. Marlene and Maurice feel sad. Then the box shakes and toys fall out. The penguins and Julien popped out. Skipper and Julien pull Mort out. Mort: Hi. Marlene: Whoo-hoo! You guys made it! Maurice: And Mort! He's home! The animals cheered. The lemurs hugged each other. Julien: (laughs) Oh, I am so happy to have my kingdom together again. Mort, you are free to resume worshiping me. Mort: (dreamily) There's no place like home. Marlene: (to Skipper) Check it out. The zoo has a new best seller! Skipper smiles and sees penguins dolls. Skipper: Well, would you look at that. Kudos, Private! He pats Private on the back, but it is a toy. It falls down. Skipper looks around. Private: Private? Private? Scene XVIII: Toy Factory We see Private back at the factory, on the conveyor belt. Private: Hello? Anybody?! THE END Category:Transcripts